Fairy's Fountain
by Nayru
Summary: A story that explains what happened to Navi before and after the Ocarina of Time story. Navi wasn't always just an annoying fairy.
1. Loner

__

//Link…// 

__

//I was like you once…//

__

//Well, almost like you…//

__

//Did you ever think of me?//

__

//I've thought about you every day…//

"Naaaaaaavi!" A young girl called out to me. I looked up to see a tiny girl running towards me. She was so full of life, her mouse-brown hair swinging behind her as she ran to me. Her face was in a perfect smile, for smiles fit her so well. Her long, pointy, elf-like ears went well with her childish face. She was Tea, my friend, Tea. 

__

//Tea… How I have longed to see you again…//

I only looked up at her and smiled. Happiness was always contagious around her although I had a hard time accepting happiness, as most people said.

"Whatcha doing?" Tea asked me. I lifted up my work to show her.

"Drawing again, Navi? Ahhhh! C'mon, you need to get out more." She tugged at my arm. I wouldn't budge from my tiny rock outside my house. This rock was where I sat when I decided to venture out of my house into the village of Respigem. 

__

//Respigem… I don't know what ever happened to the village. After all, it is a secretly hidden from the outside world.//

"Navi! No other Hylian is as nearly as quiet as you are!" She smiled at me. I was not offended. How can I be when her words are yet true? I just hung my head slightly and my pale blonde hair fell over my eyes. Tea just shook her head. How did she ever manage to put up with me?

"Navi, I know you don't like venturing out, for you're always…" Tea cut herself off as to not break the truth to me. I knew what she was going to say. 

"Bullied." I said in a firm voice. I looked up at her. Her eyes filled with concern. Why would anyone feel concerned for me?

"No, that's not…. all true. You just don't always fit in right." She was right. I didn't fit in. I was just the deformed Respigan wasn't I? Tea… She was always bouncy and energetic and always managed to find company. Why she picked to bother with the lonely girl named Navi, was beyond me. I looked away from her for a moment. 

"Well, what I came to ask you was, you want to help me pull some weeds? I have to do it for my daily job for the carpenters." Tea's family wasn't one of the richer Hylian families. She managed to do most of the work for her family.

"Sure" I said and stood up. I brushed my long pale blonde hair behind my pointy ears."

"Navi, you're allowed to smile every once in awhile." she said to my dull reaction. I gave her a weak smile and followed her to pull weeds. We past by the ledge where Tael sat. 

//Tael… I have many memories of you… Although you probably don't remember me too well…//

Tea nudged me in the arm. I blushed, and it was really showed over my fair skin. Tea knew that I had had feelings for Tael for a long while. Normally Tea would go out of her way to pair us up, like she tried matchmaking for many of her friends, but there wasn't much of a chance of anything happening between us. Yes, I was overly shy, but that wasn't the point. His sister was Tatl, who utterly despised me for unknown reasons. 

I watched Tael as we past by the ledge. His midnight hair was beautiful and his eyes were dark and mysterious. His sister was just like him, of amazing looks. Her hair was a very yellowish blonde and she had silky blue eyes. His sister hated me.

We approached the weeds to be pulled. I got down on my knees, ready for the extreme work to be done, for there was many, many plants to be pulled, and an overwhelming amount for Tea and I. 

"All these?" I questioned with a suspicious look on my face. 

"Yes! Yes, all these." She sighed. I smiled at her, which made her genuinely happy, for she smiled back.

"Okay, then. Are you going to get on your knees and help me or not?" I gave her a mock serious look.

"If you say sooo…" She said in a singsong voice and got down on her knees with me as we desperately tried to pull the weeds. Those weeds sure did have roots. 

After many hours gone by, and few weeds gone by I noticed a figure walking towards us. I lowered my head as I was very sure it was someone else coming to tell me off for whatever I did this time.

__

//What did I ever do anyway? Was it my shyness? Is that what made me an irresistible target?//

But, as the figure moved closer, I recognized his presence. No, he was not coming to tell me off. It was Tael. My heart skipped a beat. There wasn't any way that someone like _him_ would even bother with someone like _me_. He sat down besides us. I tried to quickly glance at him. Tea spoke up first.

"Hey Tael… What brings you here?" Tea said in a cheerful voice, "Navi and I are just pulling weeds." She glanced towards me. "Want to help?" I lowered my head. 

"Hello Navi…" He said to me. I looked up at him, which was a mistake. My presence was most likely working negatively against his. He looked into my eyes and smiled. Why would anyone look in _my_ eyes? I was so mystified at the time that I didn't pay attention to that obvious fact. 

"Hi" I said, for that was the only thing I could think of saying right now. He continued to stare into my eyes, my blue eyes, almost searching them. Or were my eyes blue? People said my eyes changed colors depending how you looked at them. But they also said that my annoying, quiet personality would never change.

__

//They were wrong… I did change…//

Tea reached down between us to pull a weed. I pulled my eyes away from his and put my head down in shame. I continued to pull the weeds. He turned his head away after me and put his head down, but it didn't seem as it was the way I did it. I did it because I'm shy, he did it because he was just pulling weeds. Weeds… how I hated weeds.

"How's your sister" Tea questioned Tael in her overly perky voice. Tael didn't lift his head.

"She's good, I suppose." For some odd reason he glanced quickly at me. Why would he ever glance at me? I'm certainly not good enough for that.

I saw a yellow glimmer approaching. Perfect, I knew exactly who it was. It was Tatl. Agh, she hated me so much, just like everyone else. 

"Hey brother" Tatl said in her overly sexy voice. When her eyes caught sight of me she glared.

"What are YOU doing here?" She demanded. She had found her prey and wasn't going to let it free now.

"Brother, why do you even BOTHER with these uncultured people?" Tea's cheerfulness was fading, I saw it in her face. Tael didn't answer.

"Mind if I borrow… Navi? Navi, is that it?" She didn't give me time to answer; she just grabbed my arm. My arm was in pain now, from pulling all the weeds. Tael stood up for a second. Tea had shifted a bit. Both of their eyes were full of concern now. Concern? For me? Why?

Tatl kept her grip on me and pulled me away from Tea and Tael. I had a general idea of what I was in for. I was always being harassed, this was just normal for me. My arm was really beginning to hurt. And there was a red mark around where her hand was tightly grasped. I saw Tael in the distance running towards us. Was he coming to rescue me? Tatl began to move faster, forcing me to move faster. Tael was gaining on Tatl. Was he coming to rescue me? Why would anyone do anything like that for me? 

__

//Oh… I don't want to remember much beyond this part…//

All of a sudden I felt my whole body drop… Down, down. I was falling. Tatl and I landed hard all tangled together. We untangled ourselves and I rolled to the side. Tael must have not been far behind us when we fell because he fell down too. We were in a grotto. 

__

//I didn't know the dangers then…//

A lighted room was in the distance. As in a trance we all wandered towards it. The room was filled with white translucent water. I stepped in it first, with Tatl and Tael following me. No one said anything. The whole grotto was beautiful. Pink flashes rised from the water but I don't remember much after that because it all went black…

__

//Although I wasn't happy then, maybe I should have been grateful… Things just got worse…//


	2. Rebel

__

//Ahh… It all went blank…//

//Just like that…//

//It all ended…//

//It ended, the sad thing I called my life…//

//But in a way…//

//I was born that day//

Black… I had grown to love the color black. Black, like the midnight black of Tael's hair.

__

//Hah… I'd soon forget about Tael…//

I didn't know right then, that it was all over of course. It could have been a good thing. Although I was harassed my whole life. I guess I still had it good. There are worse things.

After I opened my eyes… it was amazing… Amazing in a strange way. I felt myself slowly floating up into the air. I realized that I was still in the grotto where the beautiful white water lay. I guess it was relieving for me. Then I noticed that I had completely permeable vision. I couldn't even see my nose. I looked down at my feet, or what I thought was feet. I saw nothing. At first, I wasn't too shocked, I figured I was invisible now. Which was probably a good thing. No one could see me then. They'd all be happier that way. My presence always seemed to anger people. I would just be an invisible eyeball staring at the world while I was at peace. 

All my invisibility hopes were shattered when I caught sight of something in the water. Ah, the water. It was beautiful until I let myself float down to the water to look at what must've been a reflection, which meant I wasn't invisible after all. As I lowered myself I saw something I couldn't recall. A ball of light shone back at me from the water. It was quite pretty but I didn't take into account right away what I saw.

It was me. Me, the pale haired girl who didn't deserve to be around anyone. Yet I was more than that pale haired girl now. I was also less than her. 

__

//I had become a fairy… A fairy… What I was destined to be forever from then on…//

Fairy girl. I was a fairy now. Maybe this was punishment for even existing. 

Then my memory came back to me. 

__

//Memory… maybe it would have been easier to have lost it…//

//I don't want to remember any of my life…//

//But in a way I want to remember every single aspect of it…//

It all flooded back into my head. I had fallen into a grotto with… Yes, of course… with Tatl and Tael. When we walked in the water… Pink… pink balls of light! Pink fairies. Then I lost consciousness. I awoke, and this is where I stand now. 

Where were Tatl and Tael? Although, maybe I'd be scolded by fate for even being concerned for someone. Was I concerned? They had fallen too. What had happened to them? 

__

//I can never be sure…//

//I hope that they made it. Although, if they had shared the same fate as me, it would have been a shame to remove such beauty from the world//

Tatl… she'd been the one that had brought me here. It was mostly her fault this all had happened. No, it was my fault, for disrupting her presence. All my fault. All my fault that the beautiful and kind Tael was lost.

Emotion… emotion overswept me. I had no emotions didn't I? People always told me that I had one single emotion, expressionless. Was that really an emotion? Right now I felt a mix of emotions. It was as if there had been boundaries before and now they had been removed. I wanted to stay within them. 

__

//Boundaries… I couldn't manage to hold onto those…//

I got a hold onto myself and blocked out my useless thoughts for a moment. I had to do something. It would do everyone millions better if I just stayed down here in my useless fairy body. 

I flew around a little bit. It was the strangest thing I ever felt.

__

//No… it wasn't the strangest thing…//

//Stranger things came later on…//

More fairies started to rise from the ground. They were pink. Judging from my reflection, I was a slightly blue color. 

"Hello?" I tried to make out the words. Nothing came out. Did I have a mouth? Obviously not. It was better this way. No one could expect me to talk. Not that I ever did.

I felt words coming to me. 'Welcome wanderer' Was it me? It wasn't something that I would say… No, it was the pink fairies. They weren't talking, they were… getting into my mind? My mind, that useless mind. 

'Hello' I tried again, but this time with my mind. I had hoped it worked, for although I didn't like talking, I wanted to know what happened here.

'Are you new?' Came a voice from the pink fairies. There were many of them in this grotto. I couldn't tell which was talking. 

'I don't know. I'm from Respigem. I…I… stumbled down here with some other… friends.' Friends seemed appropriate right now, although they were never _my_ friends. I only had one friend. The strange girl, Tea, who befriended me. 'We came here… and I blacked out. Here I am now, in this odd body, like all of you have.'

There was many whispering voices among the pink balls of light now. I was already becoming the same person I was before, a reject. Then they shocked me, although I have no emotions, and they started flying around in circles rapidly together until they started forming something. When the figure formed I got a good look at. A good look was more than I needed.

Stood before me was a woman… A woman of bright pink hair. She was wearing a very tiny outfit of what looked like vines. Her appearance was very terrifying, yet also comforting. Comforting? When had I ever been comforted? The woman started to lean on her side, in the air. Apparently, fairies could fly, but this woman could too? Then it occurred to me. 

'Hello wanderer' the woman of pink hair spoke to me. Why was I a wanderer all of a sudden? Wanderer… the title seemed very noble. Too noble for me. I didn't deserve the title. 

'Hello' I said stuttering.

'I assume that you were human once, no?' Yes, yes I was. A sad excuse for one.

'Mmm hmm. Who are you?' I said trying to maintain my posture. Posture? I'm a fairy now. I don't have posture. Not that I ever did. 

'I am the Great Fairy.' Yes, my thoughts had been correct. She was a combination of all the fairies. I had heard of Great Fairies before. They were the supreme rulers of all the fairies. Was she my ruler now? I had always believed them to look beautiful. She wasn't what I had been expecting.

'I am Navi. Navi, of Respigem.' I said firmly, but the Great Fairy laughed. Laughing, it was a weird noise. Not that I'd ever tried it.

'Not anymore. Now you are a fairy. You belong to me.' Belonged? I belonged to no one. Just maybe the shadows.

__

//No… I belong to my partner…//

'How did this happen to me?' I questioned with a tad bit of anger in my voice. I tried to hide it.

'Any mortal that steps walks into a fairy fountain will be turned into a fairy. Just as you have. And once you become a fairy, you belong to me, the ruler of the fairies, the Great Fairy.' Anger started to overtake me. How was anyone supposed to know that? I wasn't mostly angry because of my state, just that the fact that this happened to everyone. I was probably better this way, away from all human contact. 

'Aren't fairies supposed to be good?' I said, words spilling out of me. I had never really talked this much to anyone. 

'Oh we are. Selected individuals are blessed by the fairies.' What was this supposed to mean? Of course, there was no way I would've ever been selected on my own. Maybe Tael and Tatl were selected. They certainly would have been worthy enough of looks.

'What exactly do you mean?' My voice was stuttering. I usually never talked this much at once, so my voice wasn't very steady. I was expecting an answer, although I'd probably be punished for expecting anything from anyone. As always. 

Before I got my answer, the Great Fairy, ah, she was not so great, started to disintegrate into the multiple fairies that had joined together to form her before. I never got my answer. 

__

//Not that I didn't figure it out on my own eventually…//

That's how I went on living my pathetic life for many years. I was a fairy. I was more than I was before, but also less. 

I never understood the laws of the fairies. 

I couldn't avert future losses. There were always those foolish people that came to visit the hidden Fairy's Fountain. How I tried to stop them. I tried to save them, I really did. I was useless. I was a fairy, but what could I do? I couldn't do anything. I was cursed from the day I was born, wasn't I? 

The fairy population always grew. So there would be more fairies for that hideous Great Fairy, which I now had to submit my tiny body to every time she wanted to take on form. The more fairies there were, the greater her power. 

I was the rebel fairy. I was the only fairy who was against the Great Fairy and her ways. Of course, I didn't express my opinion with others; they were all just minions for her. Yet, they had all been taken by her, so why? I was different. I have always been different. I was a blue fairy. The rest were pink. All of those useless minions for the Great Fairy. She wasn't so great. 

I remained emotionless over the years. I had always been emotionless. I lost parts my shallowness over the years but never my memories. 

__

//My life was meaningless wasn't it?//

//I thought so…//

//But there was more things in store for me…//

To be continued…

__


	3. Free

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

Fairy's Fountain

__

//I was alone then…//

//Confused…//

//Scared…//

//My life meant nothing to me…//

//It's strange…//

//Strange, very strange…//

//How things can change your life forever…//

//And ever…//

I felt a wave of power sweep over me. I dreaded this wave. It was the Great Fairy, summoning her minion fairies… and me. I felt myself being lifted from the water. What was she planning this time? Probably another capture of human life to support her. As I was lifted I felt myself flying around in spirals. I tried to fight it, but the Great Fairy has ultimate power over us. I felt myself becoming one in the hideous Great Fairy.

"Welcome traveler." The Great Fairy spoke. I looked out through the Great Fairy to see a young child whimpering before the evil fairy. 

The child made no response except for the look on her terrified face.

I didn't want the child to be taken.

But my efforts were futile. I alone, can not break the Great Fairy's power.

"I am the Great Fairy, of the Fairy Fountains." The Great Fairy tried to look innocent, queenly, and pure to the child. It's hard to face the fact that I am part of her… Part of the horrible fairy claiming to be good, and capturing other's lives to take as part of herself. It's sick. And I'm part of it.

The child began to cry.

"Now, now dear. Don't cry. I'll take care of you." The Great Fairy smiled upon the child. I hate when she fakes things like this. "Your parents aren't coming for you. Stay with us for awhile." 

The child looked up at the Great Fairy, through tears. I can't stand this, yet my soul is a part of this crime. The child was soon swarmed by pink fairies. The innocent child began to morph into a fairy, worker for evil.

I felt myself being released from the Great Fairy form. It was a feeling like being let loose after being tied up tightly. I was free. No, I was never free.

Things like this happen all the time. That's how I became a fairy. Except the others that have become fairies always seem so much worthier than I had been. I have never been worthy of anything but shame. I hate watching all of this, but I have no voice in the matter, and must take part of this.

The Great Fairy claims that although she graciously adds fairies to our fountain, she can do otherwise to travelers. I don't know what that is, but I suppose it can't be much better than what she gives most wanderers. She claims that very certain, limited, travelers can receive ultimate gifts from her. And what does everyone else get? A doomed life as a fairy. For me it wasn't quite so bad, because I was a pathetic human, and remain to be a pathetic fairy. 

I have not lived long enough as a fairy to have seen these "ultimate gifts" rewarded to anyone. Is there anyone out there worthy enough of this at all? Or maybe she still considers being a minion for her the ultimate gift. 

'Navi…' I spun myself around to see the speaker, although none of us can speak. I've been working on a way to speak, even limited. Although I never talked before either…

'Yes?' I responded to the speaker, another fairy. A pink fairy. They were all pink, except me. 

'The Great Fairy wants to see you.'

'You mean take form on and talk to me?'

'I suppose.' This was only partly bad. The bad thing was that the Great Fairy had something to say to me. I wasn't sure what this could be. The good thing was that I wouldn't have to take part in taking her form for once. 

The pink fairies began to fly in spirals until they formed the hideous Great Fairy. It felt great not to have to be part of her for once.

"Navi? That is your name isn't it?" the Great Fairy spoke to me. Did I have to respond to her?

'Yes, that's me. What did you need to speak to me about?' I responded. She usually didn't take on form for nothing.

"I have a mission for you…" she said sternly.

'What? Why me?' I was kind of shocked why _I _was chosen out of all the fairies. Nothing seemed to make sense in my life.

"Navi… I don't suppose you've noticed this… but I can read my fairies thoughts when I take on form. I know what you've been thinking about me. I know your thoughts." I looked down, as much as a fairy can. "You've always been quite a pest to me…" Here we go again. Why did I always manage to have the same life, no matter how many life forms I took on? "And I've received a request from the Great Deku Tree, an old friend of mine." She had friends? Doesn't anyone notice her evil? "And I thought the perfect way to get rid of you would be to send _you_, so you wouldn't be able to spread your absurd ideas." I never told anyone about how I felt about the witch, and they were quite true. 

I wasn't sure how I felt then. I was angry, on one hand. I was also happy on the other for I was finally leaving her. But how much better could a friend of the Great Fairy be than the Great Fairy herself? I was also confused… where was I supposed to go? 

"Navi, I need you to report to the Deku Tree." The Great Fairy said. Was she being ridiculous? I didn't know where that was! No one ever told me… "The Deku Tree has a mission for you. Not that you deserve one." Was I marked to have a life like this?

'What does he need me for?'

"Something to do with a young boy. Stupid, isn't it?" She let out a little laugh.

__

//Stupid…? Anything but… this boy was amazing…//

Now what was I supposed to expect? What did they expect me to do? Be this boy's fairy-nanny?

'When do I leave?' I hoped she couldn't recognize the eagerness in my voice. I'd worry about directions later. 

"As soon as possible of course. I certainly don't need you anymore." She acted like I must've been devastated to leave the Fountain. Doesn't she take a hint?

I left about the next day. About, because it's not like I can keep track of time when I'm trapped in a Fairy's Fountain. So from my memory as a citizen of Hyrule I'm supposing it's a day. 

I was very glad to be leaving this day. It was wonderful. Almost like waking up from a terrible dream. 

It's not like they had a good-bye ceremony for me… Not that they ever would. She just told me to leave. So I did. And I was more than happy to.

As I was released from the Fountain I flew towards light shining through the ceiling. I flew close to the platform. I felt my body floating up. It was taking me, but it wasn't a manipulative feeling, like the Great Fairy making the fairies take on her form. 

As I flew up, I saw sunlight. I was pained. It was hard to be experiencing sunlight after years of being in a dark grotto. I flew around a bit. 

It's good to be free. 

__

//That was just the beginning of my changed life as a fairy…//

To be continued…

Notes from Nayru:

Have ideas on how this story should end? Put them on the review page! Please review now that you've read this chapter. Thanks. 


	4. Individual

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda… I really hope you didn't think so… I don't own all the lines in this story, some were taken from the game in this chapter so that the story would continue into the story that you know it as.

__

This chapter of Fairy's Fountain is dedicated to a fan of the story, **catzoid**_. Thank you for sending me an IM about what you thought of the story. I appreciate the feedback and the suggestions. _

Fairy's Fountain 

__

//Something gone wrong…//

//Very wrong…//

//I am the fairy that was unlike the rest…//

//I am not a minion pink fairy…//

//I am an individual…//

//I am free…//

//But yet I am different, as I was destined to be…//

//My purpose was not to be a minion…//

//My purpose was to help another individual, unlike the rest…//

//Combining my skills with his…//

Fresh air. I was finally free, yes free, from that Fountain that had held me prisoner for many years gone by. That prison that still held other's lives captive.

That mutant Great Fairy. Someday she shall pay. Not for stealing my life away, I didn't really have a life then, but others did. Like Tael. He had a life. He was magnificent. I was another case. I probably deserved to have what people call _life_ taken away from me. 

I am trying not to look back on what was and what could have been. Tael. 

I am free. I have a mission. A strange mission, indeed. 

A strange thought… Maybe the goddesses did have some purpose for me… Whatever I am getting myself into may be the purpose of my futile existence. The goddesses must have created me for some meek purpose. 

I must stop thinking… I have to get out of… Respigem… where the girl named Navi, my past host, lived. I am leaving this protected village, hidden away from all other Hylians. I am to find another village called the Kokiri Forest. It, too, is also a hidden village. 

I am to find a child. A boy in fact. This child… I don't know what to expect of this child, but that maybe he'll have some part in my faint purpose. 

But first I am to report to the** Great Deku Tree**. I don't know how this great tree can be great, if it in fact, is a friend of the prison guard, the Great Fairy. Great is part of her name, and she is not great in the least. 

It feels strange to be flying outside, outside, a beautiful place with no limits. It is strangely bright outside, which is understandable, after being trapped in a Fairy's Fountain for many years. Sure, yes, they do seem beautiful. Only to the tricked eye. In reality, it is a cruel and awful place.

A thought. Maybe Tael and Tatl never went anywhere. Maybe, they too, turned into mindless pink fairies, following the Great Fairy's every word. I don't want this to ever be a reality. Tael and Tatl is highly above me in status in the world, so why would I be spared an individual mind. Oh yes, that's right, my purpose, my imaginary purpose, that I have yet to wait for. I don't want to ever really think about my past anymore. I don't want to think about Tael and Tatl. 

The exit. The exit has come into my view. The exit to Respigem. I turned myself to take a last glance at the place I'd grown up in. The place I'd also been harassed most of my life. But there was a few good aspects to this hidden village. It was weird to be leaving it. It was hidden, so would I ever see it again? I had to leave soon, and stop thinking quite so much, it was drastically slowing me down. I wish I could've seen the only person that cared for me one last time, Tea, but I decided not to, and to just continue. I needed to forget the life that was behind me now. I must leave this hidden village. Maybe, someday, I'll see it again, but what good would that do me?

__

//I never did see that hidden village called Respigem again, or any of its contents… not even Tea…//

I flew at my full speed, the full speed of a fairy. Surpassingly, fairies fly quite fast, faster than human life. The exit, the exit, the outside world. I flew through the opening towards stairs leading down. I saw and felt light surround me as I left Respigem for the last time ever.

I felt myself being warped… banished from the village… I flew around once I was out of the warp. I was in a field. I had never seen this place before. And yet I knew where it was, it was Hyrule Field. I had never left Respigem, but yet I knew all I needed to know about it. It was strange. 

Maybe my purpose was to become an educator? Or maybe a psychic? Neither possible. I was a fairy. Bound to the life of a fairy.

I had to find this other hidden village. How hidden was the village going to be? I was going to be able to find it, right? 

The Kokiri Forest.

It's past Lon Lon ranch, hidden under some trees. It's towards the left of Hyrule Field. I pass through a tunnel to enter.

I don't know how I knew these things, but I decided to follow my unknown consciousness' lead. It was worth a shot.

My knowledge of the world… Is it part of my fairy self? Do all fairies know these things? Was I born this way, and just never got the chance to use it? Or maybe, this was yet part of my unknown purpose. 

I felt white light. White light, surrounding me. As the Great Deku Tree spoke his instructions to me.

"Navi…

Navi, where art thou?

Come hither…"

A tree could talk and yet fairies can't? We can't communicate verbally, only mentally, but the Great Deku Tree and the Great Fairy could? Then again, there wasn't much of a purpose for the pink fairies to be able to speak verbally. 

The white light shined away. I adjusted to the new light as I listened to the Great Deku Tree's words. 

"Oh Navi the fairy. Listen to my words. The words of the Great Deku Tree."

The Great Deku Tree. I couldn't really tell if he was like the Great Fairy or not. There was little children in the forest, that I _knew_ must never leave, but they didn't seem unhappy or being possessed. And the old tree didn't seem that full of itself. 

"Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil is descending upon this realm…" 

What was he talking about? Was some evil going to take over Hyrule? I had always felt evil within… I didn't really know when _not_ to sense evil, after being with the Great Fairy. It was quite a shock if there was evil planning to destroy Hyrule… but I hoped that I had nothing to do with saving Hyrule. I hope that's not my purpose.

"Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule…"

I was still speechless… I had never really been anywhere in Hyrule other than Respigem, so why was I suddenly feeling compassion for this land?

"For so long, the **Kokiri Forest**, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world…"

So the Kokiri Forest was like Respigem. But unlike the Forest, Respigem didn't play much of a purpose in Hyrule. It didn't even make contact with outside villages.

"But… before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing."

Maybe the Great Deku Tree wasn't like the Great Fairy, and actually wanted to help something other than itself. 

What is this _compassion_ coming over me in concern for Hyrule? I'd never felt this _feeling_ before, but yet I knew what it was. 

"It seems the time has come for the **boy without a fairy** to begin his journey."

What did he mean? How was I supposed to play a part in this?

"The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth…"

"**Navi**! Go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me!"

I was still hazy on the whole mission. I had to ask a few questions before I left, except this tree was getting very impatient and wanted me to leave now.

'Excuse me, **Great Deku Tree**. I don't really understand what's going on here. I was never informed of my exact mission, I was just sent because the Great Fairy hated me.'

The Great Deku Tree made a loud grumble.

"I told that Great Fairy to send thy a fairy well-suited for the mission, and to fill that chosen one in one on their destiny." 

'Sorry, sir. I know she's your friend and all, but I don't think you should have asked her for aid. She's quite a cruel fairy indeed.'

I didn't really want to upset this tree. I didn't know much about him, but being attacked by it wasn't first on my list.

"In fact, I don't like Great Fairies in the least bit, but I must keep peace with other kinds to keep Hyrule settled. Would you like to be filled in on what she should have told thou?"

Finally, I'd found an ally against the mutant Great Fairy. I felt a bit more trusting towards the old talking tree now.

'That makes two of us, and I'd appreciate if you told me what's going on. I might not be quite suited for the job, as you see, I'm sort of a fairy-gone-wrong. I'm different than the others. I wasn't under the influence of the Great Fairy.'

"Then she did manage to pick thy a great chosen one indeed. Evil is beginning to sweep over Hyrule. The only Hylian who can stop this evil is the **boy without a fairy**. Does thou understand?"

'Y-yes…'

"Good. Navi, in this **Kokiri Forest** each child has a fairy. The **boy without a fairy** does not. He will need a fairy to guide him on this mission, the chosen fairy. Thy is growing tired. Go now!"

I still didn't completely understand yet. But the tree was getting impatient with me so I turned around and began to leave the Great Deku Tree.

"Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the fate of the world depends upon thee!"

As I entered the Kokiri Forest again, I looked around. I saw little green children running around with fairies following them. I remembered that the child I was looking for had no fairy. I just had to look for a child without a fairy. I flew up to a little Kokiri girl sitting on a ledge above a hut. 

"Hello" the smiling little Kokiri girl said to me. I look around her and caught sight of a fairy above her shoulder. This wasn't the child. Besides, the child was supposed to be a boy.

I flew around some more. I was trying to look in all directions for a child without a fairy when I flew into a blonde Kokiri child, with a fairy, smiling at me. 

"Ah!" I shrieked. I couldn't believe I had actually said something! Fairies weren't supposed to be able to speak a word verbally, only mentally, which other people could understand mentally. I don't know what caused me to talk, but I wish I could've pulled off that again.

I began to fly again. I caught sight of some more houses in the distance. I flew towards a fence. The holes in the fence were big enough for me to fit through, so I flew at one, but I smashed into the fence. I think I need some more flying practice. I flew through the hole again, and this time made it through. I past a hut, but there was no child inside. I saw another hut in the distance. I flew towards it. I peered inside and I saw a little Kokiri boy asleep. I checked for a fairy. There was no fairy! This child was the boy without a fairy! Ecstatic, I flew over to the boy. He looked so innocent. Was he really going to have to protect Hyrule? And how would he react to me?

'Hello, Link! Wakeup!'

I don't know how I knew his name. Maybe it was also like knowing the names and details of things, like Hyrule Field.

'The **Great Deku Tree** wants to talk to you! Link, get up!'

I was hoping he knew who the Great Deku Tree was. Otherwise, I was in for something. And was this child really supposed to talk to the tree? Or was it something else?

Then a thought struck me. How was I going to wake him up? I couldn't speak verbally, and mentally sure wasn't going to go through to the sleeping boy. 

I had spoken a tiny word verbally before, so maybe I could pull it off again. It was my only hope, or I'd be stuck flying around a sleeping boy for who knows how long.

I concentrated real hard on what it was like to talk before, verbally. I didn't talk that much before, so how was it going to work now? 

Dear Goddesses, please help me speak to awake the boy that Hyrule depends on! 

I was praying with all my might. It wasn't like me, but something had to work now. 

And then it came.

"Hey!"

"Hey! C'mon!"

I was speaking. It was strange. It was all I could get out. If I could just get his attention I would speak mentally, which didn't require any amount of will power.

Another thought struck me. What if this boy was expecting a normal, possessed, pink fairy? Maybe I should act like one of them, if I can remember what they were like. No one ever liked me, so it might be easier to be someone else.

The boy was still sleeping. If even rare verbal talking couldn't get him up, what was going to? Maybe violence. 

I heard a yawn from behind me and I turned around to the boy named Link. He sat up and looked up at me. I couldn't tell his reaction.

Remember, I thought, be possessed, be a pink fairy. Not your unlikable self.

'You finally woke up! I'm **Navi** the fairy.' Was he buying it? That I was just a normal fairy?

'The Great Deku Tree has asked me to be your **partner** from now on! Nice to meet you!'

Maybe a little of myself was showing. It couldn't hurt to be partly me. 

The boy just kept looking at me.

'Are you all right? Aren't you going to say something?'

The boy shook his head. What was going on here? Maybe he was like I used to be. Never talking to anyone. 

'Can't you talk? I mean at least mentally?'

The boy shook his head sadly. I suddenly felt sort of guilty. This poor child here could never talk, but I used to be able to, and abused the gift. That was just the way I was and am. 

'I-I'm sorry to hear that… I didn't used to like talking very much a long time ago.'

Why was I telling him about myself? Was it because I felt comfortable around him?

Link looked up at me, slightly interested in what I had to say.

Wasn't there anything I could do for this child? I used to be silent, just like him. I wasn't made silent, but I adapted the silence. 

'Listen, I'm really sorry to hear that. And I can relate also. I want to be able to help you. That's what I'm going to do for you as your partner.'

It suddenly came to me what I must do. Strangely, another thing that I learned I could do. 

I began to fly around Link. Just like the pink fairies did to me before I was… changed… I was going to help this boy from every day on. That was a promise. I was never like this before… What was happening to me?

I continued to fly around him. He watched me in awe, curious to what I was doing. It was almost like I was binding our souls together. Becoming eternal partners… Never to leave his side. I don't know for sure, but for a boy that couldn't speak, it was almost like he knew my thoughts and feelings, and shared them too…

After I was finished performing my _magic_ I flew away from him to look him in the eyes. His blue eyes were curious, and hungry for adventure. 

'Our souls are bound. I am your partner Link. I'm here to help you with your mission. I'm giving you a gift. A gift of being able to partially speak. You can speak through me. I can only speak mentally, so you will only be able to speak mentally, but we are as one now.'

What was I saying? No one would ever want to be bound to me. It was like a curse, probably. But I wasn't going to reverse it. 

This must have some connection with my purpose, which I am still trying to find.

'The **Great Deku Tree** has summoned you! So lets get going, right now!'

Link looked at me and nodded.

'Sure Navi.' After he said it mentally, he smiled. It must've been exciting for him to break the silence. 

Silence.

Is it a terrible thing?

Or is it unrecognizably wonderful?

Link stood up and followed me out his door. I saw the sunlight of the outside as I left Link's hut. 

Once again, it was that sunlight that was showing me a new era in my life. 

Just like when I finally left the Fairy Fountain.

Just like when I left Respigem. 

All leading up to… what?

This all is leading to my purpose, and the unraveling of the mysteries I have yet to complete. 

I am not an individual anymore. I am free, and yet not alone.

__

To be continued…

Notes from **Nayru**:

So, after constant demand, the long awaited fourth chapter of Fairy's Fountain is up! Was it long enough? Hee hee. I hope everyone liked it and still likes this strange story. Please review this chapter, tell me what you think, and what you'd like to see next or in the later future of the story. And also tell me who you'd like to see an appearance made by. Like Tael, Tatl, or anyone else in the Zelda story that could intertwine with the story. Ok I'll shut up now. Well, that's all for now, NOW GO REVIEW! ^_^


	5. Unusual

Notes from **Nayru**:

Hey everyone! Here is the long-awaited fifth chapter of Fairy's Fountain! Here it FINALLY IS! I was away on vacation for awhile, so I couldn't write for awhile. This chapter is dedicated to **wintyr** for inspiring me to continue, and to **leshachikha** because she is a very good friend of mine that moved far away. I'll miss you tons!! On to the story now!

__

//I never expected to actually have someone…//

//Someone to confide in…//

//Someone to be my soul mate…//

//I finally feel needed…//

//Which is a strange beyond reason feeling for me…//

'Navi, where is this?' Link asked, confused as we entered a field. Link had just defeated Gohma, an evil monster that lurked within the Great Deku Tree. Link still seemed a little shooken about the words spoken from the Great Deku Tree, just before it withered away into the domain of death. The battle had proved to be a great confidence boost for Link, and it showed him what he could really achieve with his amazing abilites. It had also proven what I could do. 

It seems that along with being a fairy, certain powers are granted. Along with a cursed life, we can fly, we have endless ammounts of knowledge, beyond any humans capability, we can speak mentally, enable a human to target things in their vision with unbelieveable accuracy, 

Of course, most fairies, except for fairies that are sent to watch over Kokiri children, will never see the true aspects of being a fairy, as they are trapped in the Great Fairy's Fountain, to be mindless balls of light forever. It makes me think that she sends away all the fairies like myself. I suppose I must be a certain type of fairy. A fairy gone wrong. I suppose there are more of myself out there… 

The powers of the fae. The goddesses did take some pity over us, when they gave us powers that most humans would die for. Like flying, for example. Except the life of a fairy is something not to cherish. Not that I ever had a life, nor do I have one now. Link is almost the same as I used to be. Neither of us ever speak verbally. I abused the privelage, and Link never got the privelege. But I did help him by giving him mental words through me. Lastly, no human would ever want to be trapped for eternity worshiping a hideous Great Fairy and following her every word. 

'We're in Hyrule Field. You've got to hurry if you're going to make it to Hyrule Castle by nightfall. They close the gates at the first sign of night.' I responded. Link nodded.

'Should I run?' He said with a smile.

'Go right ahead. Don't run too fast. I might not be able to catch up to you.' I teased. 

I still cannot get over how close Link and I have grown in such a short period of time. I have never been this close to anyone in my entire life. I think it's quite weird, and I wonder if it's still me speaking. I had never even been this close to Tea. It feels weird and unnatural, and almost magical. Which can't ever be good because it usually tells me that something else is about to collapse.

And I certainly hadn't been born with a sense of humor, nor ever gained one, so why was I trying to make a joke now? Did being a fairy mean you actually gained a _personality_? Which I certainly didn't have before. 

Link was running as fast as he could, which was pretty good for a child of his size, but it wasn't enough to reach the castle in time, for as far as I could see, and I wished to make him faster, as I watched him gasp for air as he ran.

'Navi, I don't think I'm going to make it!' Link said, gasping.

'Don't think like that!' I scolded, even though it was exactly what I was thinking. Apparently I also have the ability to care for another human being now. I mean, I cared for Tea and Tael, but never like this. 

'I'm trying… I'm trying!' Link whined as he tried to run faster. It felt weird listening to someone talk through your own body. 

The sky began to darken over the horizon. I panicked. It would be a short time until the devasting moment when the enormous castle gate closed, sealing the darkness. 

'Link, hurry!' I screamed shattering the darkness. I knew something would awaken from the unknown as soon as darkness striked. I could feel uneasiness coming from the ground. 

A sound soon met our ears, of chains. I looked to see that it bellonged to the castle gate. All hope seemed to be fading in that moment. The castle gate that so much hope rested on, closed solemnly. 

Link froze in his tracks and fell to his knees starring at the now closed gate. He looked quite pale in the darkness, and beyond his years. 

__

//I didn't know it then…//

//But that would be the first time I ever looked at him like that…//

As all hope washed away, a new emotion came to mind. Fear. The ground again. It was unsettling.

"Watch out!" I screamed verbally in fear as a creature emerged from the ground. There it was again, my verbal voice. Why could I only scream mere words every once in awhile? 

Link jumped back from the creature and came face to face with it. I could tell he was fearful, but he was trying to hide it with his courage. 

It was a skeleton type creature. A zombie, perhaps. I suppose I knew what this creature is also, but I wasn't in the mood. 

Link jumped out of the way from a flying skull arm. He pulled out his sword and sliced the monster and the creature fell back, dead, and decaying.

'Try going in the water!' I suggested. I couldn't think of any other way to get rid of these monsters than get away because Link couldn't fight them all night. 

Link turned around and ran for the water dodging more monsters from uprooting the ground. He leaped into the water, as I followed him. He settled in the river of water below the castle door. 

'Let's wait here' I whispered. Link gave me a little nod. The silence seemed to last forever. 

Wait, that's not right. The silence has always been the only thing that kept me going. I hated when the beautiful silence was broken… That was before. Apparently, I'm losing me to myself. I couldn't tell if I was relieved that I was putting my whole past behind me, or saddened that I was losing everything that I once was, or _wasn't_ I should say.

'Navi?' Link whispered.

'Yes?' I mumbled back, still dazed from thoughts.

Then came a little question that I wasn't quite expecting.

'Where do fairies come from?' He said looking up at me. I was in utter shock. I mean, it was such a simple question, yet so hard for me to grasp. 

'Um…' I stuttered. ' Could I tell him everything about the Fairy's Fountains? 'Uh, we come from Fountains…Fairy's Fountains, in fact.'

'Can you tell me more?' Link asked. He actually seemed interested. 

'Link, maybe I should tell you when you get older.' I sighed.

'No, tell me now.' Link said firmly. Once again, he looked beyond his years. It made me feel open and weak. The feeling reminded me of one from my past…

I hesitated, 'Alright.' I said.

'We're you born a fairy?' Link questioned looking up at me. Moonlight shone on his face and made his face look extraordinarily pale. 

'No, I was like you once. More like you than you might think.' I said softly.

'Really? How so?' he inquired. 

'I never really spoke myself because I was too shy, and I was hated by most of the townspeople, except for my one good friend, Tea.'

'Mmmhmm…' he said, looking unusually interested and as to prod me to continue.

'I have no idea why, but I've changed since I've become a fairy… I'm barely the same being that I was before. I guess my being a fairy has changed both of us.' I mumbled.

I glanced at him for some sort of reaction. He was looking in my direction, but it didn't seem to be at me. It was almost as if he saw something I didn't. 

'It's almost day. You want to get out of the water?' He questioned.

The sun began to rise in the horizon, and light began to pour over the surface. I gave him one last look to see if he had the same mysterious look upon his face. It seemed to have disappeared and been replaced with a look of immense courage, which was usually the look his face displayed. 

Link climbed out the water and I followed him. He stood before the bridge lowering onto the surface. It was almost like the gate was opening a New World. Light poured out from the gate and rested on the ground.

Link ran at a dead sprint into Hyrule Castle Town. He pasted by all the bystanders. I saw a girl standing among the villagers, looking innocent and out of place. Didn't Link see her? Apparently not, as he passed her by.

"Listen!" I announced verbally, trying to get his attention. There it was again. I don't get it. 

Link spun around to face me. He looked up at me expectantly.

'See that girl over there? The girl with the long, light red hair? Maybe we should go talk to her.' I said, looking for a response. Link nodded and walked over towards the girl.

/////////////

As Impa, the Princess's royal guard, walked us out of the Castle Courtyard, past all the guards that had tried to send Link out of the Courtyard countless times while he tried to get to the Princess. 

I glanced back at the Princess as we left the Courtyard. She was gazing her pretty amethyst eyes into the window, trying to spy on her father and Ganondorf. For a child, she really was beautiful.

And you could tell Link thought so also. It must've been his first experience with girls, for I don't think there was too many girls back in the forest. Unless you included Saria, but they were best friends.

The way they acted around each other made it obvious that they both had feelings for each other. 

Then something hit me like a rock. 

Why did this make me feel so uneasy?

I glanced down at Link who was carelessly walking beside Impa. 

He had to be half my age. He was a child. 

Then why did I have feelings of my own for him?

It was almost like my feelings for Tael. I always felt uneasy around Tael, in fact, I felt uneasy around everyone. Atleast Tael was in my age range. 

I didn't like the emotions I was feeling at the moment, and I wished I could explain my feelings for Link. I certainly couldn't tell him, I could never. 

__

To be continued…

Notes from **Nayru**:

Well, that wasn't as long as the last chapter, but I figured I'd cut out some scenes to make it a bit shorter. As for those of you who have read Sacred Forest Meadow, you'll realize this chapter has some very similar parts to chapter two of SFM, except in SFM Link actually takes the stalchilds on. Basically, all the stalchild stuff is based off how freaked out I was of those things the first time I saw them, as most of this story is based off personal emotions, except these are more extreme. **Please** tell me what you'd like to see in later chapters, or what you'd like to suggest. Review on!! (Yes, please do!)


End file.
